Canterlot Wedding MLP colted version
by Pinkyshy
Summary: I got the wonderful Idea to make this thing where I just use ONLY use king metamorphis and reverse the cadance and Shining armor roles, and leave everything else EXACTLY the same. even the words...T rating just in case. And uh, you know It's got musical numbers.
1. Celestia corgially invites you to-

MLP alternate version

_**Author's note:**_

_**hello everypony. I'm making a second MLP thingin one night. If your wondering if I'm tired I'm not. But so enjoy the 's the Colt version of canterlot wedding. No, not the Gleaming shield and Duskshine one, the This day Aria Colt/mare duet) I had a debate with the maker over the video, so now I'm making it into a story.**_

The day was starting out perfectly. Our favorite ponies, Twilight sparkle, Pinkie pie, Rarity, Rainbow dash, Fluttershy and Applejack were having a picnic. Rarity was wearing a straw hat, that didn't look so great and yet she sighed with contentement. "It is gorgeous out just Gorgeous." Twilight levitated an apple for herself that she was about to bite out of when "twi.. Light, Twi...light...I...hhhvvv...pant pant...lemme justa...hhhh...fwhooo..." and then he burped a small scroll out, then collapsed. Twilight smiled and levitated the scroll and read.

'Dear Twilight;

I'm sure that you are just as excited as I am about the upcoming wedding in canterlot.'

"wedding?" Twilight looked puzzled and read on;

'I will be presiding over the ceremony, but would very much like you and your freinds to help with the preperations for this wonderful occasion.

Fluttershy; I would like you and your bird choir to perform the music.

"Oh my goodness. What an honor." Fluttershy said happily in her feather voice.

'Pinkie pie; I can think of no one more qualified than you to host the reception.'

"Hip Hip, Horay!" Pinkie pie happily exclaimed while doing a backflip over the pinic-food.

'Applejack, you will be in charge of the cattering for the reception.'

"well color me pleased as a punch." Applejack held her head up proud to have her baking recognized.

'Rainbow dash, I would very much appreciate it, if you could perform a sonic rainboom for the bride and groom are holding their dues.'

at first rainbow had no intrest what so ever in the begging she cried yes at 'if you could perform a sonic rainboom part'.

'rarity you will be responsible for designing the dresses for the bride and her bridesmaids.'

"Princess celestia wants me to-hmhmhmhrgh...wedding dress, for a canterlot wedding, vvvieyaooowhaa..." Rarity collasped with a chesire cat smile.

'And as for you twilight, you will have the most important role of all, making sure that everything goes as planned. see you all very soon.

- yours princess celestia'

Twilight was obviously not satisfied. she twisted the paper around looking for something more. "But I don't understand. Who's getting married?" Then Spike looked up at her meekly. "Oh wait! I, uh, was probably supposed to give you this one first." He held up a new scroll which Twilight that she held up and began to read;

'Princess celestia corgially invites you to the wedding of princess Mi Amoray Cadenza and-'

"MY BROTHER?!" Applejack reacted first. "Your brother's getting married? Congratulations, Twilight. That's great news." "yeah great news. That I just got from a Wedding invitation and not my **_BROTHER_**! Not from my brother but from a peice of paper! Thanks alot Shining Armor, I mean _really_! he couldn't tell me personally?!" She held up a sandwhich and made it look like a pony speaking 'Hey twilight just thought you should know I'm making a really big descision that changes everything. Oh never mind, you'll just hear about it when you get the invitation.' " The other looked in between each other before twilight continued "Miss Mi amoray Cadenza? Who in the hoof is that?!" "Uhmm Twilight are you okay?" Fluttershy flew in close to her freind who walked a few hoof paces away. "Sorry It's just we've always been so close! He's my B.B.B.F.F!" Everyone looked at her. "Big brother best freind forever?" "Oh!" everyone said together. "Before I came here and learned the importance of freindship, Shining armor was the only pony I really accepted as a freind." As a bird she snuggled that had landed on her outstrechted hoof flew away Twilight began to sing...

'when I was just a filly I found it rather silly to see how many ponies I could meet,

I had my books to read, didn't know that I would ever need other ponies to make my life complete.

But there was one colt that I cared for I knew he would be there for me. My big brother, best friend forever!

Like two peas in a pod, we did everything together He taught me how to fly a kite (Best friend forever!)

We never had a single fight (We did everything together!) We shared our hopes, we shared our dreams Imiss him more than I realized It seems...

[Rest of main six]

Your big brother, best friend forever Like two peas in a pod, you did everything together...

[Twilight Sparkle]

And though he's, oh, so far away

I hoped that he would stay

My big brother best friend

Forever...

Forever...'

As Twilight finished applejack came up and said "As one of you P.F.F's" with more unknowing glances applejack added "Pony freind forever" with another simultantaneous "Oh" as applejack continued "I think your brother sounds like a real good guy." "He is pretty special. I mean they don't let just any pony be captain of the royal guard." Rarirty's eyes went big. "So let me get this straight? Were not just helping out with the wedding of a princess but the captain of the royal guard?" "I guess we are." Twilight said in a slightly stressed whisper. Rarity wobbled and as she did Twilight brought out a pillow which Rarity fell onto - again with a chesire cat grin- while everyone but Twilight celebrated at their good luck.

_**Author's note:**_

_**yeah, I did a copy from the wikia, and I don't own the stuff...so reveiw and comment on my stuff.**_


	2. Princess Mi Amore Cadenza

On the train up to canterlot Rainbow dash held her head out the window. "A SONIC RAINBOOM AT A WEDDING! WOOO HOOO! CAN YOU SAY BEST WEDDING EVER?!" Pinkie took this literally. "BEST WEDDING EVERRRR!" It left a echo as they went through. Spike boasted to Rarity and Fluttershy "So you get to help with a big fancy wedding! but I'm to one who gets to host the bachelor party! So I have just one question. Whats a bachelor party?" Everypony except Twilight laughed. Applejack walked over to Twilight. "Why the long face Sugarcube?" "I'm just thinking about Shining armor. Ever since I moved away ponyville We've been seeing each other less and less. And now that he's starting a new family with this Princess Mi Amorlay ca whats her name, I'll probably never see her." "Come on now! your his sister! He'll always make time for you!" "Couldn't seem to make time to tell me he was getting married!" Twilight hissed.

10 minutes later...

"We're here, Wwe're here!" Pinkie called excitedly as they entered the pink sphere of protection surounding Canterlot. "Woah what's with all the guards?" Dash asked. "I'm sure their just taking the nessecary precautions! Royal weddings do bring out the strangest ponies." Rarity said stepping off. As she finishd pinkie pie said "ah...ah...ahchoo!" and sneezed out streamers and confetti and happily trotted of the train. "Now let's get going! We got work to do!" Rarity concluded, heading off. "And you've got a big brother to congratulate." "Yeah congratulate and then give him a pecice of my mind." As twilight walked towards the castle, she noticed a pink alicorn. And the Alicorn noticed her. "Twilight Sparkle!" The alircorn jumped from the tower and floated down. "Oh my gosh Cadance! It's been so long!" The two ponies huged. "So how are you?" "Good. Can you tell me who princess Mi amora cadenza?" Cadance smiled. "that's my full name Twilight." "What?!" "Yes. I'm marrying your brother!" "So we'll be sisters!" "Exactly!" "Excuse me but Am I interupting something Cadance?" Cadance and Twilight looked over and saw a large white unicorn with a longer than expected horn and a dark blue mane. "Shining armor, your sister just got here!" "Oh hi twilight." "_OH HI TWILIGHT?!_ Is that all you have to say for yourself?!" "I'm not following you." "**_YOU SEND ME A INVITATION TO TELL ME YOUR GETTING MARRIED INSTEAD OF COMING TO TELL IN PERSON?!" _**"Oh. There's a reason for that. Twilight did you notice all the guards?" "Regular wedding procautions." "No that's not it. There's a threat against Canterlot." "What's that got to do with-" "I'm the only who can keep up the border that are keeping canterlot's eniemies out." "Oh. I..I understand but why didn't you at least send me a letter?" "It's just everything going on I never had the chance." And as Shining armor finished he walked off back inot the castle. "Oh...It seems like nothing goods been happening." "Aside from me being your -soon-to-be -sister right?" "Of course." "If your not too mad at me and your brother would you mind being...my best mare?" "What? Well I mean of course!" "Oh great! that makes me so happy you'll do it even though we havne't seen each other in forever." "Hey Cadance Guess what?" "What?" "Sunshine sunshine ladybugs awake clap your hooves and do a little shake!" "Oh! Our old chant! you remember!" "of course." "Now I have to go. I'll see you around." "By Cadance!"


	3. Shinning armor Positive pessimist?

_**author's note:**_

_**Does anyone really have any idea how hard this is replacing Shinning armor and Cadance's places?! Really hard. I have to improvise scenes that are meant for Cadance and not shinning armor. I've also changed the script in slight places for the bets most sense making story. So NO and I mean NO contristive crittisisum. NONE!**_

After visiting Cadance Twilight found applejack starting her food. Amazingly the cake, mini apple pies (or he" best darn apple fruites ya ever darned tasted" and shoved one into twilight's mouth making her do something aside from sulk by her agreeing.) Twilight quickly picked up her notes and marked three X's under catering. Spike was playing with the wedding dolls for the cake, and Twilight quickly took them from him. Spike laughed embarrassedly considering he'd been making them look like they were completing their wedding vows. Then Twilight turned around to see the other ponies in the kitchen saluting towards Shining armor. "Oh Hiya Shinnin armor." "Please call me captain." "Hiya Captain, here to check out what's on the menu for the big day?" "I have." And as Shining armor spoke Twilight couldn't help seem to think that her brother's voice was off, and that when finished talking he'd rolled his eyes. _'Okay, be reasonable Twilight. He's just not into food preparation that's all...' _Applejack took the plate of Mini pies and Shining armor levitated one and took a bite. "Uh Delicious. I really really like them." But Twilight known her older brother's faking voice and knew he was lying to Applejack. She scowled then watched as Applejack -who didn't know he was lying- offered some more to him to go. "Aw shuck why don't ya take a few to go? I know how busy you lovey dovey couples can be. Getting so busy you forget to have something to eat." And then Applejack and everyone aside from Twilight turned around and went back to baking. And As her older brother left she saw hive through the bag of apple mini's in the trash and gasped at how rude he was being. Then from behind him, Shining armor slammed the doors with his magic. "Did you see what him-" Twilight began and didn't finish because apple jack appear to start baking something else.

As Rarity and Twilight worked on the dresses Twilight got into a rant. "I mean I'm not sure when but most definitely shinning armor's changed." "Did someone say my name?" The two turned to see Shining armor with the bridesmaids standing behind him. Rarity, having to have her drama, said and bowed, "Oh Captain you just must know what an honor it is designing your soon-to-be bride's dress and for her bridesmaids." "Ok, is her dress ready?" "Yes oh yes! I've put all my dedication into and think you be pleased for her." "I think it should have less beads and less of a trail." "Oh, of course certainly." Then Shining armor critiqued the bridesmaids' dresses. "They need a different color." "But we think their lovely." One of the bridesmaids said. Shining armor shot them a look and they shrunk back. "Make them a different color." And left, bridesmaids following. "Geez! Maybe he should be captain demandy pants." Twilight muttered.

Twilight went over to pinkie pie's station, where Pinkie pie had already hung balloons, spread confetti and party-fied the room in only a three or four hour time period, considering she spread it through the _whole_ room. Eventually Shining armor decided to share his opinions on that _too_. "OK, OK we've been over the games," Pinkie dashed over to a section she'd designated for games, and made a wide grin. The she bounced over back and then away from Shining armor. "And the then the dances," where she grinned and did a chicken like dance and back to too large unicorn in a matter of moments. "I think this reception is going to be perfect! Would you?" "Perfect! If this were a six's year olds birthday party." "Oh thank you!" Pinkie didn't catch the criticism needless to say. Twilight sparkle heard the whole thing and made a growl of her best suppressed rage.

As night fell on Canterlot Princess Luna flew to her sister's place at the watch tower. "Rest sister. As always I will guard the night." And took her place at her sister's telescope scouting for any danger. As Twilight walked over to have a drink with her friends. "I bet I all know what your thinking- That Shining armor is the worst groom-to-be-ever." Everyone's heads turned and looked at her incredulously. Spike held up a shining armor doll from the cake. "Who me?" "SPIKE! That goes on the cake!" Applejack snapped. Spike dejectedly put it down. "Twilight whatever are you talking about? Shining armor is an absolute gem!" "Rarity he was so demanding!" "But of course he was. Why shouldn't he expect the best for his wedding?" "Applejack did you know after he told you how much he really really liked your mini's he threw them in the trash?" "He was probably just trying to spare my feelings." "No he was just being fake and totally insincere." there was silence and then Fluttershy said "He did raise his voice at one of my birds druing rehearsal." "**_See_**? Rude." "But he was really of pitch." She held up the bird who sang with several off key and off pitch and Twilight admitted it did sound very out loud."Pinkie you had to have noticed how Shinni-" "Moi, Moi." Pinkie was playing with Cadance's doll from the cake with spike with a kissing scene. "Rainbow dash your with me right?" "Sorry, I've been to busy preping to notice the groom's bad attitude." Twilight put her drink down and growled. Rarity caame over "He's getting married. It's probably all simple stress N' nerves." "And I'm sure it the result of him being an awful pony who dosen't deserve to know Cadence. Let alone marry her!" "Do you think your being a tiny possesive of Cadence?" "I'm not being possesive! And I'm not taking it out on Shining armor! All of you are too caught up on your wedding plans to notice there shouldn't even be a wedding!"


	4. Wedding plans

_**Author's note:**_

_**so, this story proabably makes more sense to those who have seen CANTERLOT WEDDING. Like I said it's just a reverse Shinning armor and Princess Cadance thing. About how Cadance was being hypnotized is alot like in the movie, more or less.**_

Cadance was adjusting her shoes when Twilight knocked on the door. "Twilight! your new sister's looking nice don't you think?" Then she noticed how upset Twilight looked. "Is everything alright?" "We need to talk. I think your making a big-" "AHEM!" Shinning armor was on the stairs making his pressence known. "Oh, uh Hi, uh sweetie." Cadance greeted in a startled tone. "He sure has a way of sneaking up on ponies." "Could I speak to you for a moment, dear?" "Better see what he wants." they walked into a room together. there were hused voices. "Hey I thought I told you not to wear that." "It's was my best freinds when she had hers." "And?" "And I think I should wear it." "Are you disagreeing with me?" "I guess I am. Urgh!" "Oh no, are you having another head ache?" "Yeah. ow...""here let me." Cadance touched her horn to his and sent a blue wave of magic, only to have him send a dark green beam back to her, causing her eyes to go googly. Twilight backed away in shock. "He's not just rude and mean He's evil!" As she took off Shinning armor and Cadance came out. "Twilight!" Cadance called and was about to follow, when Shinning armor stopped her. "Let her go." "It seems she wanted to say more." She mused.

"Who goes there?!" Luna called as she saw Twilight. "Stay indoors Twilight sparkle." Twilight went into the room she and everypony else was staying. "Guys,Cadance is in big-" Then she ntoiced her freinds where in bride'smaids dresses and chatting about it like birds. "what are you-" "Can you beileve it? Were going to be Princess Mi amore Cadenza's new bridesmaids!" "New bridesmaids? What happened to her old Bridesmaids?" "Shinning armor didn' say but he did say he'd really appreiciate us filling in for them." "Yes, seeing we'd been working so hard." Rarity added."And you had your doubt about him." "Told you he was an absoloute gem." "are you sure I should wear this? It dosen't seem very areo dynamic." "I'll see what I can do rainbow." As the others giggled and talked Twiliight walked out. "Looks like I really am on my own."

As the wedding rehearsal went through the only pony missing was Twilight. The new bridesmaids were practicing their work. "and then of course Cadance willl enter." Celestia mused, opening the chapel door to show Cadance walking in. "I'll say a few words then we'll begin with the vows. Shining armor you'll get the ing from your best mare." They looked to where Twilight as supposed to be only to see an empty space. "Hey has anypony seen twilight?" Candance asked, only to have her come marching in. "I'm here. And I'm not going to stand next to him! And nither should you!" Cadance looked at Shinning armor embarassed. "I don't know what's gotten into her. Sorry." "Lets just ignore her." "You have to listen to me!" "Oh goodness are you okay?" "I'm fine." "Ya sure about that?" Twilight pushed Applejack's hat down over her face. "I've got something to say. He's evil!" Twilight pointed at Shining armor. "Huh? what? what's she mean?" the remaining ponies aside from Shining armor, Princess Cadance and Princess celestia asked. "He's been horrible to my freinds. He's obviously done something to the Bridesmaids, and if that's not enough I saw him put a spell on Cadance that made her eyes go all-" She rolled her eyes around. SHe troted up and put her Horn up to his chest. "I knew inviting you was a bad Idea. I knew you would react this way!" Shining armor snapped and stormed out. "Because your evil! and If I don't stop you you'll ruin Cadance's life!"Twilight flashed over to the doors her brother had left through. Cadance had totted up behind her, and Twilight bumped into her when she wasn't looking. "You want to know why my eyes went all googly? Because it takes alot of energy to heal his headaches, and it makes me dizzy! And he replaced my bridesmaids because The only reason they were in the wedding was because they wanted to meet canterlot royalty! And if he hasn't been on best behavior with your freinds its because with he's really stressed with everything that's been going on!" "I was just trying to-" "It's just really important to her out big day be perfect! Something that obviously wasn't important to you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and apologize to your brother! And you can forgot about the idea of being best mare. If I were you I wouldn't come to the wedding at all!" Twilight sat down dejected. Applejack was first to speak. "come on y'all lets go comfort the princess. " As celestia walked past Twilight tried to say "I was just-" But Celestia interupted and said "you have alot to think about." as she followed Twilight's freinds and slammed the doors. After a minute twilight said "Maybe I was over possesive of Cadance. I could have gained a sister but instead, I lost a brother."

'He was my big brother best freind forever...forever...and now we'll never do anything together...'

As Twilight collapsed and cried, she felt a hoof rubbing her head. She looked up and saw Shining armor smiling at her. "I'm sorry." She said looking as sincere as possible. He kept the smile for a second then his eyes flashed geen and he scowled. "You will be." And a green arua surrounded his. Twilight backed up in confusion and fear, only to stop to see green flames surrounding her and making a dome. As the dome sank through the floor Shining armor leered and walked away, with an cruel smile on his face.


	5. A musical Number!

"hello?" Twilight's horn cast a healthy glow, lighting the cave she was in well enough. "is any pony there?" She walked into a reflective wall, looking around nervously. As she backed away, she looked around nervously. "Where am I?" She asked. Suddenly Shinning armor's face appeared on the walls. "The caves beneath canterlot. Once home to greedy unicorns who wanted to claim the gems that could be found inside." His face faded, but not his voice. "And now...your prison." Twilight almost backed into a new wall showing his face. "Help! Help!" "HaHaHaHaHa! It's no use. No one can hear you. And no one will ever think to look for you either. Most ponies have forgoten these caves even exist. Which is why they are the ideal place to keep those who try to interfere with my plans." the illusionary face migrated from stone to stone. "Plans? What Plans?" "Why the plans I have for Cadance of course." "Don't you dare do anything to Cadance you - you monster!" "Only way to stop me is to catch me." He taunted changing stones again. "over here..." Twilight fired a beam of energy at the stone, but due to the reflective surface it began bouncing around. "Heh! Nope. Over here!" and shining armor began rapidly switching from stone to stone, laughing the whole time. Each time he switched Twilight destroyed the stone just after he switched. Then at one last stone she destroyed shattered a whole wall. And at the end of the wall...

Twilight tackled Shining armor. "Wait Twilight! It's me! The _real_ me!" "Prove it!" "...Ok, I taught you how to fly kites. better?" "Hardly. Shining armor can tell anyone things like that!" "Ok. The name of the bed time toy you use to sleep with was 'Cuddlebunssnchnookiewums .' Twilight's eyes went wide. "Ok, I believe you. And if you tell anyone about that-" "Is that truly what your worried about?" "Not really, I just felt I should say it." "...Anyways..." "Yes. we need to get out of here...We need to stop him." and they continued from the tunnel leading out towards more tunnels.

In the canterlot castle the imposter began getting dressed for the wedding and for some reason broke into song:

'This day is going to be perfect. The kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small. All those Armor loving bores say I look great in uniform,what they don't know is that I have fooled them all.'

As Twilight and Shinning Armor searched through Shining armor stopped for a minute.

'this day was going to be perfect. The kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small. But instead of having cake with all my freinds to celebrate, My wedding bells may never ring for me at all.'

[Imposter]

'I care not a thing about the ring, I won't partake in any cake, vows well I'll be lying when I say, that through any kind of weather I'd want us to be together, the truth is I don't care for her at all. No I do not love the bride for my heart is dead inside. But I still want her to be mine!'

[Shinning armor]

'We must escape beofre it's too late, find a way to say the day. Hope I'll be lying if I say; That I don'tfear that I may lose her to one who want's to use her, Not care for love and cherish her each day! For I oh-so love the bride, in my heart she does reside, Oh princess cadance, I'll soon be by your side.'

*instruments...*

[Imposter (again ugh.)]

'Finaly the moment has arrived for me to take a very lucky bride,'

[Shining armor]

'oh the wedding we won't make, she'll end up marrying a fake, Princess Cadance will b-

[imposter (last time thank god)]

'Mine, All mine!' *laughter*


	6. Metamorphis

_**author**_** note:**

**_yes, the adeventure is comeing to a close. So reveiw it for me and I pinkie promise if you good reveiw I'll be happy with you forever!_**

quick reveiw: [imposter];

He did his musical number in he castle place where Rarity made those dresses, then he teleported to the chaple room...

[Shining armor];

(Like I said this makes more sense if you watch the canterlot wedding.)

did his musical number through the cave, then he and twilight found a minecart which they rode down, and then they used their magic to levitate it across from a giant chasm while they were inside and then where about to cash the wedding aside from a giant sparkly wall blocking their path.

"mares and gentlecolts we are gathered here today to witness the union of Princess Mi amore cadenza and Shinning armor..." Twilight and Shinning armor could hear the wedding ceremony going through. "At the this rate we'll never save her." Shinning Armor groaned. "we will, we just need to find-"Twilight looked around, seeing all the caverns, and then

_gleam_! "there!" They saw a hole in the cavern roof, and teleported to the edge the hole was just above.

But then the three bridesmaids, from earlier came up, their green eyes glowing. "your not going anywhere." They droned.

"princess Cadance and Shinning armor, it is my great pleasure to pronouce you-" "

**stopp!" **Twilight appeared in the chapel doorway. Rarity and Applejack looked at each other and shook their heads, and spike face palmed. "Grrr...why does she have to be like this on our big day!?" the imposter shinning armor growled. Celestia gave him a look. "I mean...Why does she have to interupt on our special day?" "because It's not your special day! It's mine!" everyone's attention to a slightly ragged but still proud Shinning armor. "No! How did you escape the bridesmaids?!" Twilight and shinning armor exchanged looks.

As the bridesmaids had closed in Twilight had noticed one of their bougquets on the grounds. She levitated it in front of them, and said "catch it!" then threw it out bridesmaids following.

"We have our ways." "We'll your still too late!" "how are there two of them?" "He's our changeling! they take forms of ponies you love and use the power of your love for the to grow stronger!" As Shinnig armor revealed the identity of the imposter, the changling's eyes glowed, and he changed into his true form. "Right you are, Shinning armor. And I metamorphis, as king of these changelings it's my job to find food for my subjects. Equestria has more love than any place I've ever been! AND me and my subjects will gain more power than we've ever had before!" "they'll never have the chance! My protection spell will keep them from reaching us." The king laughed. "I highly doubt it! being in those caves the last few weeks has obviously effected your strength. Isn't that right Cadance?" "Oh yes." Cadance's violet eyes were distant and far away due to the spell from the night before. "Cadance! How dare you!" He was about to charge the changeling but the king's horn glowed. "Stop that or I'll send you both back to the caves." He hissed. This Stopped Shining armor from chargin but if looks could kill then the king would have died. "since I replaced you I've been feding off the love Cadance has for you. And now that I have more than I need I've given my minoins enough to break your spell. She may not be my bride, but she's completely entranced by my spell. First we'll take Canterlot, and then the rest of Equestria." "No. You won't. Shinning armor may not be able to keep his spell up, but now that you have foolishly revealed your true self, I can keep my subjects safe," Celestia locked horns with Metamorphis. "From you." She hissed and flew up and fired a beam of energy at Metamorphis. In reutrn Maetamorphis fired a beam of energy and for a minute it was even, then celestia gained he upperhand. "Oh no you don't!" Metamophis screeched and drawing on Cadance's love energy he forced Celestia's beam back, and back, and back and then his beam touched her horn and a giant flash occured

As the light cleared the crown was falling through the air, while celestia lying on the floor, the top of her hron singed and steaming. "Princess celestia!" Twilight called and ran to her side. "Cadance's love for you is stronger than I thought. Feeding on it has made me stronger than celestia!" As the elements of harmony gathered around celestiashe told them "You must get to the elements of harmony and harness their power to defat the king!" The ponies nodded and threw off their gowns, while Raroty caught them. As they left Fluttershy called out. "Rarity!" Rarity sighed, threw off her gown and followed the others. As they left the castle the spell brokeand the changelings poured in. As the small group neared the Tower contain the elements of harmony a large group of changelings. "Looks like were gonna have to do this the hard way!" As rainbow dash sped towards them one of them that looked identical to her came up and they copyed each other movements for a moments. Then the changeling dash lifted "her" hoofs and kicked dash back. As the other changelings began to change Twilight looked at dash. "Their changelings remember?" Several of the changelings that looked like her got together and repeated it at the same time. "Don't let them distract you! We have to get to the elements of harmony. Their our only hope!" As the two forces came together the real fluttershy held back. A group of other fluttershy snuck up on her. "grrr..." But fluttershy, being smart as she was, acted like the other changelings, and was able to trick them into thinking she was one of them. As she snuck off she ran into a group of Dash's. As they came in one of them attacked the other, and the real rainbow dash was revealed. With everyone fighting together they defeated about a 1,000 changelings. "Now lets get to the elements of harmony!" As they opened the door to the tower their eyes met about 100 more changelings throughout the tower. "We can beat em!" "No we can't! LOOK!" Twilight pointed a large amount more of them. "Theres no way..."

Back in the throne room, Matemorhpsis was pacing in a unpaniced was still "entranced", Celestia was coconned and some of the changling has used a sticky paste thing (I won't even guess _where_ it came from) the glue shining armor's feet to the floor. "Your not going to get away with this! Twilight and her freinds will-" He was interupptted by the doors opening and Element's holders were brought in. "You were saying, Shinning armor?" "Grr..." Metamorphis redirected his attention to his minoins. "Go! FEED!" He shouted and the changelings buzzed out and the king walked over to the window. _'this has been just perfect...the kind of day I've dreamed since I was small, every pony I'll soon control, every stallion, mare, and foal, who said I can't really have it all?' _As he was occupied Twilight snuck over to shining armor. "Quick go to her while you still have the chance!" Twilight told him use her magic to vaporize the glue stuff. He crept over and looked at Candance. "...wait he said he used a spell hmm?" He taped his horn against her's andd held it there silently murmuring a counter it wasn't nesscary. As soon as their horns touched a little spark formed between the two and Cadance's eyes became alert and focused again. "Huh? what's going on?" "How did you break the spell?! No matter! My changelings roam free through equestria already." "I don't have enough power to repel them." "my love will give you strength." "What a lovely but ridiculous sentiment." Never the less they began the spell. And as it did a pink-purple arura swirled around them and as the power of the spell increased Shinning Armor and Cadance where lifted into the air. And then the spell's power collapsed in on it's self, like a dieing star, and exploded casting out Metamoprhis and his changelings from Canterlot.

After the spell was completed, Princess celestia was freed from the Cocoon. She'd shrugged off Twilight by assuring her she was fine. "Don't worry I'm fine. Besides you have a real party to plan."

So two days later...

"So seriously though. I get why king of changelings has his eye on her, but how can you get her?" "I told her she wouldn't be getting just a husband but a pretty great sister." "Mares and gentlecolts, we are here today to witness the harmony of Princess mi amore-" "Please just Cadance." "Okay, The union of Princess Cadance and Shinning armor The strength of their comminenment is clear. The power of their love undinable. May we have the rings please?" Spike presented the rings and and celestia put them on Cadance and Shinning armor. " I now pronounce you mare and colt." As the happy couple walked over to the overhang to wave at everybody, Princess Celestia approached Twilight. "This is your victory as much as theirs. You persisted in the face of doubt and your actions led to being able to bring the real princess back to us. Learning to trust your insticnts is a valuable lesson to learn." As elestia finished the bride and groom officially had their kiss. "Rainbow dash thats your cue." "Oh!" Rainbow jumped off the over hang and took to skys, and caused a sonic rainboom.

**"best wedding ever!"**

later that night...

As Cadance and Shining armor danced a slow dance, pinkie shot a glance at twilight. Twilight nodded. Pinkie pie did her own Cheshite cat grin and went over to the turntable. She pulled up DJ Pon-3 and tossed twilight a microphone and Twilight broke into song:

[Twilight Sparkle]

Love is in bloom

A beautiful bride, a handsome groom,

Two hearts becoming one

A bond that cannot be undone because

Love is in bloom

A beautiful bride, a handsome groom

I said love is in bloom

You're starting a life and making room

For us (For us, For us...)

[Twilight Sparkle] [background]

Love is in bloom

A beautiful bride, a handsome groom

I said love is in bloom

You're starting a life and making room

For us, (For us... For us...Aah...)

the end

"but uh...you know whatever you wanna do... is fine..."

_**author's comments:**_

_**So yeah. It took forever to make this and I will not ever change it or anything except for gramar and spelling stuffs. So please don't ask for me to change it.**_


End file.
